East River Intercontinental Airport
East River Intercontinental Airport (ICAO: SLEI) is a large intercontinental public airport located primarily in the 'Blackslough' region of central Sansara. The facility also overlaps the neighboring 'Pippen' region where a terminal entrance is located. Landing Advisories *Public Rez allowed. Parcel has auto-return enabled. *Obstacles below approach glide-slope, minimum recommended approach at 70m. * Normal traffic operations use runway 26 for arrivals and departures. Runway 08 may be available by ATC/management clearance on request. * Runway 08 arrival restrictions: descend below 140m before entering Wards sim on final. Visual approaches only. * Contact tower/ground for taxi instructions once clear of runway; occationally, a follow me truck or marshallers may be present on the airfield. * LDA RWY 26 string for Dani Airplanes HSI Hud: ERIA 26 LDA|West|<261012.900000,255619.100000,59.691090> ** approach course is 270; fly approach until minimums/runway in sight, then left turn to align with runway visually Departure Advisories * As of 9/2014 there is no public rezzing on the C1/C2 gate ramp in Pippen unless one is a member of the land group. Aircraft can be rezzed in Blackslough and taxied over to gates C1, C1A, and C2. * Normal traffic operations use runway 26 for arrivals and departures. Runway 08 may be available by ATC/management clearance on request; if clearance not given, please use 26. * Runway 26 climb restrictions in effect due to simwide skybox; do not exceed 140m until clear of Wards sim. Background Constructed in late Spring 2014, East River Intercontinental is the second of two airports built to serve the residents and visitors of East River Community, an incorporated area near the core of the Sansara continent. The area features beautiful homes and villas along the twisting river complete with many services, galleries and other places to explore. A massive, multi-leveled terminal spans the northern edge of the complex, with several arrival/departure gates and a dedicated gate A4 linking the airport with White Star Airfield on Nautilus via an airline ticket HUD and teleporter. The terminal is equipped with three jet bridges, lounges, monorail terminal, restaurants, ticket counters, and baggage reclaim. In the centre of the 'Blackslough' region is a single, large runway capable of handling aircraft of almost any size, and several large hangar structures line the remaining edges of the facility. In August 2015, the heliport at the NW corner of the field was deactivated and torn up, along with heliport terminal gates H1 and H2, to make room for a new fire and rescue station as well as improved airfield access and various administration functions including a new ATC tower housing the airport's resident ATC Bot. In early October 2015, due to underutilization, the GA apron was closed and a new 4-bay ARFF facility was built on that site, replacing the smaller interim structure at the NW corner of the field. This activity coincides with significant construction and renovation work on the main concourse of the terminal, which is expected to be complete within a month but will not impact airside activities. Later in 2015 the ARFF relocated to the former site of Hangar 4 and the SW apron was given entirely over to cargo operations, with a cargo terminal under construction as of February 2016. Also in early October 2015 the East River Borough appointed Fey Twin to the role of Airport Manager, permitting Volchia Ferduccio to focus more on Borough business at large (while remaining the titular owner of ERIA) and realigning Elisha Paklena to the role of Airport Facilities Engineer. To date this management appointment has brought one airline tenant to the field and opened up more possibilities for roleplay; future activities and opportunities are doubtless forthcoming at some point in the future. In February 2016 the majority phase of terminal renovation was complete, with a complete overhaul of the main terminal and the construction of a South Satellite terminal between hangar 5 and the Unity hangar, incorporating the latter as gate S3. The satellite is connected to the main terminal by an underground tram. In 2017, de facto ownership of operations reverted entirely back to Chia Ferduccio and Elisha Paklena, In August 2018 the entire airfield was repaved and relined, and construction begun on a new air cargo terminal at the SE corner of the field in Pippen to be physically closer to a Borough dock renovation project. To facilitate this, the former rescue services and Unity hangars were demolished and the access roads reconfigured. Airlines The following list includes all scheduled services to and from East River Intercontinental Airport, as of September 2018. Other non-scheduled charter flights may be available on request. Please contact airlines for more information. *Aeromiao. *Blake Sea Regional *Dragon Airways *Eagle Airways. *Nexus Air *Sansara Airlines *Scarborough Air *Seychelles Airways (Comet Alliance) *Velvet (Comet Alliance) *Vulture Air. *Yes! Airlines Facilities and services Pilots' facilities *Tri-color visual approach slope indicator (VASI). *Large terminal building with x3 jet bridges. * LDA RWY 26 string for Dani Airplanes HSI Hud: ERIA 26 LDA|West|<261012.900000,255619.100000,59.691090> * Intercontinental (from Heterocera) arrival gate is A3 at the main terminal. General facilities *Check-in counters. *Baggage collection area. *Lounge areas. *Rental hangars. *''rapidER'' monorail station. *Parking facilities. *On-airport Police and Port Authority presence. *On-airport ARFF (crash, fire, rescue) facilities. Images Snapshot 009.png|Ticketing Hall (February 2016) Snapshot 010-1.png|Main Terminal concourse looking west (February 2016) Snapshot 011-0.png|South Satellite Terminal Gate Area (Feburary 2016) East_River_Int_Airport,_looking_NW_(09-15).png|East River Intercontinental Airport, looking north-west (September 2015). East_River_Int_Airport,_looking_NW_(08-14).png|East River Intercontinental Airport, looking north-west (August 2014). Troposphere_restaurant_(11-14).png|''Troposphere'' restaurant, bar and lounge (November 2014, since closed) East_River_Int_Airport,_Heliport_Gates_(08-14).png|Gates H1 and H2 at ERIA's heliport section (August 2014, since closed) East_River_Int_Airport,_Gate_A4_(08-14).png|Gate A4 departing for Desdemona Airfield via teleport (August 2014). East_River_Int_Airport,_Gate_A3_(08-14).png|Gate A3 waiting area in ERIA terminal building (August 2014). East_River_Int_Airport,_Entrance_Concourse_(08-14).png|Main entrance concourse leading to rapidER station and terminal building (August 2014). East_River_Intercontinental_Airport,_looking_west_(06-14).png|East River Intercontinental Airport, looking west (June 2014). East_River_Intercontinental_Airport,_Check-In_Desks_(06-14).png|View of ERIA's old check-in counters and foyer (June 2014). RapidER_System_Map_6_2014.png|Schematic map of the rapidER transit system (June 2014). See also *East River Municipal Airport *East River Community *Sansara __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Sansara Category:Executive Airports Category:Open Airports Category:Open Airports (Sansara)